Something Death Can't Touch
by Kitty Am I
Summary: How wonderful it is to love something death can't touch. Sequel to Until Death Can't Touch. -you should probably read the first, and all the oneshots before reading this- 11/OC
1. Swimming Pool

_Something Death Can't Touch - Sequel to "Until Death Can't Touch" - Kitty Lee Renner_

_Chapter One: "Swimming Pool"_

"Doctor, how come you've got a swimming pool in your library?" Kathlynian asked from where she sat curled up next to him on a couch, each of them reading books from the shelves.

"I don't know. Just seemed like a good place to put it." He shrugged.

"Do you ever use it?" She asked.

"Well, I don't think I have." He said without looking up from his book. "Except for once, The TARDIS crashed in Amelia's back yard and fell in."

"Well, why don't we go swimming then?" She asked excitedly.

"I really hate being wet, Kathlynian." He sighed.

"Please?" She begged.

"Oh, alright." He sighed.

* * *

Kathlynian walked over to where the doctor sat on the edge of the pool, with his feet in the water, wearing swim trunks the exact same pattern as his tweed jacket.

"Oi! It took you long enough Kathlyni- oh no." The Doctor said turning around. As soon as he saw Kathlynian, his face turned as bright red as her little red and white polka dot bikini. "You're going to have to take that off." He uttered.

"You're being rather forward, but I'm not that big of a fan of skinny dipping." She said with an incriminating raise of the brow.

"No, no, you just need to change, that won't work." He stammered.

"Why?" She laughed sitting next to him. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's.. It's.."

"Sexy?" She asked.

The Doctor awkwardly faked a cough. "Yes, that's the word."

"Oh, you _like_ it!" She teased.

The Doctor was speechless.

"Oh well, are we going to swim or not?" She asked standing up. "Geronimo!" She shouted as she jumped in the pool, making sure to splash The Doctor as much as possible.

"Oi! That's my line!" He shouted at her when her head popped out of the water.

"Well then you should've said it!" She teased. "Now come on, get in."

"I'm perfectly fine right here Kathlynian." He insisted.

"That doesn't work for me." She smirked, diving back under the water. She swam over to him, grabbed one of his feet and attempted to drag him under with her.

"No, Kathlynian! Absolutely not!" He protested, but eventually lost, and Kathlynian pulled him under the water with her.

The Doctor immediately rushed to the surface, gasping for air. "You are in so much trouble Kathlynian!" He threatened.

"Oh, come here grumpy pants." She said, hugging him and messing with his wet hair.

"I don't feel comfortable being this close when you're dressed like that." He mumbled.

"Oh, you like it. You may be a Time Lord, but you're still a man." She smirked.

The Doctor was again left speechless, his mouth gaping wide open.

"Bet you can't catch me!" She teased, diving back under the water and swimming away from him as fast as she could.

The Doctor chuckled and swam after her. He liked watching her underwater even though the chlorine stung his eyes. He liked the way her beautiful long hair trailed behind her and the way she moved so effortlessly, yet efficiently. At perhaps he liked the swimsuit, just a _teensy_ bit.

When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to him. "Gotcha." He said with a smile when they both came up for air.

"Alright, you got me." She smiled. "Now what are you going to do?"

"Hmm..." He said leaning in to kiss her, then noticing his little mermaid had escaped.

"Too slow!" She shouted from the other end of the pool.

"Well then I guess I'll have to catch you again!" He shouted back with a grin.

"Don't plan on it!"

* * *

A/N: OMG guys yay! Sequel! I love this xD Expect the sequel to be more fluff-y wuffy time-y wimey than the first :3 now that he knows she's a time Lord, (ahem, lady.) and he told her he loved her and all :3 (Yes, the Oneshot series is set in between Until Death Can't Touch, and this one) Okay well, sorry, long Author's note. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

So very much glad that you're here to join me on this journey-

-KLR


	2. Lier Lier

_Chapter 2: "Lier Lier"_

"Kathlynian! You can not play hide and seek on an enemy spaceship!" The Doctor shouted as she dashed off.

"Why not?" She said, popping out from behind him. "I don't see the problem."

"Get back here." He said grabbing her wrist. "I should've left you in the TARDIS."

"Oh, but you wouldn't." she smirked.

"I swear, if you die again Kathlynian, I'll never let you off the TARDIS again." He said sternly.

Kathlynian chuckled at the pure comedy of his sentence. "Oh Doctor. I can't die just yet, I'm still loving being a _ginger_!" She said enunciating the word ginger because she knew it got on his nerves.

"Come on." He grumbled dragging her through the rest of the hallway. They came to a door and The Doctor patted his pockets trying to find his sonic screwdriver.

"Looking for something?" Kathlynian said twirling his sonic through her fingers.

"Give me that." He sighed.

"Uh uh." Kathlynian chuckled pointing to her cheek.

"Ugh." He sighed, giving her a peck on the cheek so she would hand over his sonic.

They continued walking until they were met by a group of guards.

"Well crap." Kathlynian mumbled.

"State your name." They ordered.

"I'm The Doctor, and this is Kathlynian. We're..." The Doctor said looking at Kathlynian for ideas.

"Cow... Inspectors." Kathlynian said slowly.

"Cow inspectors?" The Doctor whispered.

"I don't know! You didn't give me enough time!" She whispered back.

"Cow inspectors?"'the Guards asked suspiciously.

"Yes.. And you need to take us to your cows right away, or else we'll tell your leader that you were inhibiting our work, and you know he won't be happy!" Kathlynian threatened.

"We don't have any cows on board." One of the guards said tautly.

"Well then..." The Doctor chuckled.

"Plan B." Kathlynian whispered.

"What's plan B?" He whispered back.

"Run!"

* * *

A/N: So basically the sequel is going to be a bunch of oneshots, in linear order. I'mmnot sure if there's going to be an actual plot or not yet so...

The next chapter is a continuation of this one :3

Ever since I wrote this chapter I've been saying "cow inspector" a lot, so I need to publish this so more people will get my references to my own writing xD

-KLR


	3. Newlyweds

_Chapter 3: "Newlyweds"_

"Alright, time to think of another plan." Kathlynian whispered to The Doctor as the guards escorted them both, handcuffed together, down the hall to a dungeon.

"Absolutely not, look where both of your plans have gotten us!" He whispered harshly.

"Well then fine, you come up with something." She spat under her breath.

"I think I will..." He said. Suddenly he fell to his knees, dragging Kathlynian down with him.

"You can't throw us in the dungeon!" He wailed.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't." One grumbled, as the other kicked Kathlynian in the side, causing her to let out a tiny whimper of pain.

"Because.. Because we're newlyweds, you see!" The Doctor said grabbing Kathlynian's hand and holding it in the air. "We.. We were on our honeymoon, and, and we got lost! Yes! That's what happened! That's exactly what happened!"

"Is that really the best you could come up with?" She whispered harshly.

The guards looked at each other and laughed. "We don't believe you." They frowned.

"Uh, no, really, see!" The Doctor said, taking Kathlynian's face in his hands and smashing his lips against hers.

Kathlynian flinched, and struggled to join in the act.

The two guards watched in awe as their two prisoners snogged each other breathless, without realizing that neither of them had any clue what was going on.

"I think that's enough." She murmured against his lips.

"I don't think they're convinced." He murmured back.

Suddenly, Kathlynian had the urge to knee her "husband" in the crotch.

"Ow.." He groaned, falling backwards.

"Whoops." She said innocently.

"Well we can't exactly just let you go." The one on the right said.

"But maybe you guys put up a fight and escaped." The other suggested.

"I can give you a black eye if it'll help." Kathlynian offered.

"Just go." The left one said unlocking their handcuffs. "But don't come back, or we won't be as nice the next time."

"Thank you." Kathlynian said greatfully, grabbing The Doctor's hand and running off towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled smugly, knowing that his plan had worked, and Kathlynian's had not.

"Oh shut up, it was a stupid plan!" She exclaimed once back inside the TARDIS.

"Oh but it worked, and you liked it Katherine Poppy!" He teased.

"Did not." She said grumpily.

"I love you." He said sweetly.

"If you think you're going to get me to kiss you again, you're wrong. I've got enough snogging from you to last me until next regeneration."

"I bet you won't last one week without wanting to kiss me again!" He challenged.

"Challenge accepted." She smirked.

"Prepare to lose." He whispered into her ear before running off to do who knows what.

* * *

A/N: Heh heh. I love this chapter. I bloody love this chapter xD

And not just 'cuz they kiss. I feel like I wrote this one well for once xD.

So the next two chapters are still about this one (sorta, I guess.)

R&R!

-KLR


	4. Hearts Attack

_Chapter 4: "Hearts Attack"_

Kathlynian sat in her room attempting to tidy up. Her current regeneration was not as tidy as her previous one, when she heard an ear piercing scream.

"Kathlynian!" The Doctor screamed from somewhere inside the TARDIS.

Kathlynian dashed into the hall, searching all the rooms for The Doctor.

"Kathlynian!" He screamed again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted as she burst through the door in his bedroom and found him lying on the floor with a painful grimace on his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

"Kathlynian- I- hearts attack-might die" he stammered.

"What, Doctor, No!" She said grabbing his hand. "Just.. Just.. Just don't die!" She said.

"I... Katherine Poppy.." He mumbled, taking in sharp breaths. "I love you."

"I know.. I know..." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I love you too."

"Goodbye." He whispered.

"Bye.." She said quietly, stroking his cheek lightly, then smacking it as hard as she could.

"Ow!" He shouted, immediately sitting upright.

"Did you really think I was going to fall for that?" She asked. "I'm still not kissing you."

The Doctor pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms across his chest. "How did you know?"

"Maybe the fact that you ever so conveniently collapsed in pain where your pillow was under your head? Or maybe the fact that I'm expecting all your little tricks. I'm going to win this time." She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow as to say "really?"

Kathlynian just smiled and left the room. "I'll give you some time to plan, seeing as you're going to need it."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm putting a poll on my page. I'm ready to start a new Fic (An avengers/Doctor who crossover) but I'm currently working on this fic, my psych fic, my other DW fic, and my two avengers fics. That would be 6 multi chapters at once. I'm not up for that. So basically I want you to vote for either dropping one of them, waiting until I finish, or putting up a final chapter for one. You'll see all the details on my profile, so just go vote!

Plus, I am now taking prompts for this story! Prompt away!

-Kit


	5. Tricks

_Chapter 5: "Tricks"_

"Good Morning Kathlynian!" The Doctor chimed as Kathlynian stumbled into the kitchen. "I made your favorite- cinnamon rolls and strawberries"

"Hm.." She said taking the plate from him cautiously.

"I also made a midnight stop in Costa Rica to get your favorite coffee." He smiled, grabbing her mug and handing it to her.

"What did you do?" She said setting the plate and mug down at the table, fingering the petals on the bouquet of daisies set in the middle of the table.

"I didn't do anything!" He said astonished. "Just wanted to surprise my favorite gal."

The Doctor hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh I know what this is about." She smirked, swaying back and forth in his arms. "I'm still not going to kiss you."

"Oh come on Kathlynian!" He exclaimed frustratedly letting go of her and pouting like a toddler.

"You're such a baby, Doctor."

"Please?" He asked.

"Nope."

* * *

Kathlynian went to grab a book she had left in her room and put it back in the library, but instead found The Doctor kneeling on her bedroom floor.

"Kathlynian Poppy, will you marry me?"

"Not kissing you." She said in a sing song voice, slamming the door and forgetting all about the book.

* * *

It had almost been a week. The Doctor could not stand to lose his bet with Kathlynian, he knew he must make a drastic action.

"Kathlynian." The doctor said sternly, finding her hanging upside down on the railing in the console room.

"Over here." She said.

The Doctor walked down the stairs so and came face to face with Kathlynian.

"I'm going to kiss you, Kathlynian." He said, kissing her because he knew she couldn't stop him.

She let out a small yelp of surprise, then resisted. There was no way she would let him win.

But unfortunately for Kathlynian, he held her captive. Oh, how she loved The Doctor's kisses, even more than she liked beating him in a bet.

"Doctor." She said quietly. "I'm going to fall."

She slipped off the railing, and into The Doctor's arms.

"Hi." She said breathlessly, her hands on his shoulders, his arms supporting her by her back and her legs.

"Hello." He said with a grin.

"How are you?" She asked awkwardly.

"Much better now." He said with a smirk, knowing he had won. He set her back on her feet again, but her hands remained.

"No." She said simply.

"Oh Kathlynian, don't give me that. You know I won fair and square!"

"No. I definitely won." She said kissing him softly, then reaching up to trace his chin with her thumb. "No one loses when they get to kiss you."

* * *

A/N: What did I say? I told you it would be fluff. It's syrupy sweet. It'll rot your teeth down to the core. (If I'm feeling happy).

If you know where that's from, I love you. Just sayin'.

Thanks for your reviewz and favouritez and follows guyz.

-Kitty


	6. I'll be There

_Chapter 6: "I'll be Here"_

"So tell me Kathlynian," The Doctor asked one lazy afternoon in the library. Those were Kathlynian's favorite days. The days when they weren't saving the world, or in immense danger, or arguing, or stressed, but instead just together. "What's it like to be human."

"Well..." She said pausing to think for a moment. "It's not really that interesting. I kinda fell into the flow. There were times when I actually thought I was human. I had to go through school again, that sucked. I pretty much did everything everyone else did. I had friends, went to see shows, etcetera."

"It seems boring..." He commented.

"Yeah, pretty much." She sighed. "I wonder what they all doing now that I'm gone."

"We could always go visit them." The Doctor suggested.

"But I'm not the same anymore. Nobody will know who I am. I feel bad for my mum. She was a nice lady, and I just left." She said chewing her bottom lip in thought.

"We can still go. Watch from a distance."

"I don't know..." She sighed.

"Come on!" The Doctor said, getting excited. Unlike Kathlynian, he liked the lazy days fine, but his favorite was excitement, danger, tragedy. Okay maybe not the tragedy part, but you get the idea. "It'll be fun!"

"Oh, alright." She complied. Kathlynian did want to make sure they were okay. She felt awfully bad for leaving and never coming back. She always planned on someday telling her mum the truth, but she lost her chance, and now she'll never know.

* * *

"What do we do? Do we just waltz up to the door and ask her if she's lost her daughter recently?" Kathlynian asked as they neared her old home.

"Well, I probably need to stay over here.." The Doctor said. "I kinda promised her I'd take care of her daughter, and in her eyes, I don't think I did."

"So I have to go alone?" Kathlynian asked, her eyes filling with fear.

"Here, take this. It's psychic paper." He said handing her the pyschic paper.

"Alright," she mumbled.

"I'll stay over here and watch. Now go." He said pushing her towards the house.

She looked back at him when she got to the front door, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Her mum asked when she opened the door.

"Um, hello. I'm a student, taking a survey, would you mind telling me how many people live in your home?" Kathlynian asked, fumbling for the psychic paper.

"It's just me now." She said sadly. "Well, I'm not sure if she'll ever come back but, I keep my hopes up"

"Your daughter? Did she leave?" Kathlynian asked shakily.

"She left one day, never came back. She was with some friends she had met three days earlier. She was always bad at judging character. I'm worried for her, but, I really just want her back."

Kathlynian felt emmensly guilty. "Well I happen to know, she's very happy. And very safe." That was partially a lie. Kathlynian was always in danger with The Doctor, but nothing ever really happened, they usually made it out okay. She did die that one time, but she's fine now..

"You, you've talked to her?" She asked. "Where is she?"

"She's around, closer than you think." Kathlynian said, her own words becoming daggers in her chest. "She can't come see you anymore though. It's... It's complicated."

"What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"She fell in love." Kathlynian said, ever so slightly looking back at the Doctor. "And sometimes you do things for love, that causes you to lose other things that mean a lot to you."

"With.. Who? Oh please tell me it wasn't that sleezy looking man who she brought home. The one she was holding hands with." She pleaded.

"No, it wasn't him." She chuckled. "It was someone else. Someone kind, someone sad and heart broken, and someone who needed her almost as much as she needed him." She said, knowing, if he was making an effort to eavesdrop (which he usually did) The Doctor would be able to hear.

"Was it the man in the bow tie?" She asked.

Kathlynian smiled. "Yeah, it was the man in the bow tie."

* * *

Kathlynian walked back to The Doctor silently.

"How'd it go?" He chimed.

"Fine. Just fine." She murmured.

"Kathlynian?"

"No, It's fine, okay?" She said hurriedly.

The Doctor pulled her into a hug. She began to cry silently as she held him close to her.

"You know that part of you that just wished they'd remember you, and tells you that you should tell them?" She asked, "It won't shut up right now."

"But what about that part of you that knows they wouldn't believe, or that it would be too dangerous? What's it saying?" He asked.

"It's saying that... That putting Katherine Poppy to rest was for the good." She stumbled.

"Was it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She sniffled. "But she's my mum, she's supposed to be there for me, why didn't she know? Didn't she have that nagging bit inside of her telling her it was me?"

"Sh, Kathlynian, it's okay." He insisted "I'll be here."

* * *

A/N: Eleven is so cute in Hurt/Comforts :3

I need some prompts guiiz :P even if it's just word. Like "write what comes to mind when you hear the word cow" (cow inspectors duh.) Although I would prefer proper prompts cuz I'm running out of ideas -_-

-Kitty am I


	7. Poison

_Chapter 7: "Poison"_

"Very nice to meet you Kathlynian." The regal woman grinned.

"And a pleasure to meet you my lady." She said with a bow.

The Doctor smiled as he escorted Kathlynian to their seat at a royal dinner after the wedding of the princess of the planet of Ketzan.

"I don't trust that lady." She mumbled.

"Oh please Kathlynian, she's a queen. She has nothing against you." The Doctor reassured her.

"But something about her..."

"That's enough. I'll never take you to another royal wedding reception again if you insult the queen and bride every time Kathlynian." The Doctor interrupted.

"Okay so maybe that was a little childish to poke fun at the queen of Setana, but I'm serious Doctor, you know that feeling when the little hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and you just know something's wrong." She asked.

"Kathlynian, leave the woman alone." He sighed.

Kathlynian rolled her eyes and took her seat and the elaborately decorated dinner table.

She chatted with the other guests at the table, and ate politely, although she wasn't a big fan of horse tongue, yes, it's a delicacy on Ketzan, but she had gotten used to human life recently, where eating horse is frowned upon. (At least in most cultures.)

She squinted her eyes. "Doctor, do you see that giant chicken?" She asked.

"What giant chicken?" He asked.

"Don't you see it? It's jus' floating around over there like a hot air balloon or somethin'" She slurred.

"Excuse us, it seems she's a bit.. Intoxicated." The Doctor apologized, taking Kathlynian by the arm and escorting her back to the TARDIS. Her skin was incredibly hot to the touch, but the Doctor was angry enough with her that he kept his grip.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, shoving her inside the doors.

"Well I told ya'. Mum got me tested for ADHD, but it's really just normal for a time lord's brain to be that active..." She rambled.

"How much did you drink?" He demanded.

"I didn't drink anything. Unless you count that water. It tasted kinda weird if you ask me..."

The Doctor remembered when she politely refused the wine, then told the guests that story of the time she was at a party and passed out in an escape pod and almost landed in Skaro. She hadn't been drinking, so why was she so drunk? And why was she so hot to the touch?

"Is the heater broken again? It's freezing in here." She grumbled.

He scanned her with his sonic screwdriver. Poison? But, why would someone poison her?

"Can I just, go take a nap?" She asked, then passed out on the floor.

"Great..." He mumbled. What kind of poison, what's the antidote, who poisoned her? Why did they poison her? Why would anyone poison his precious Katherine Poppy?

"Katherine Poppy, wake up." He said, shaking her shoulders lightly. "I need you to stay awake."

"Is something wrong? You're calling me Katherine Poppy." She groaned.

"No! No of course not, everything's fine. Just wonderful. Tell me something though, do you have any idea why someone would, theoretically, want to poison you?"

"I'm telling you, I don't trust that queen." She moaned.

"But why would she poison you? She just gained rights to an entire planet." He asked.

"I dunno. She sure was checking you out though.." she slurred.

The Doctor smirked. Because of him. He'd never been fought over before, at least not in the last thousand or so years. He felt like that character from that awful series those teenage human girls read in 2010 or so. The ones with the inaccurate representation of vampires, and gave the girls twisted views on what love and relationships were. Sunrise? Or something cheesier. Midnight? Who cares. This was about Katherine Poppy.

"Let's go swimming, Katherine Poppy." He said, escorting her to the library.

"But I'm wearing a fancy dress." She frowned.

"Then just sit in the library." He said.

He searched the shelves until he found his big books of poisons. He quickly sifted through the pages until he found the poisons listed for Ketzan. He looked through the symptoms until he found one that matched!

Ah ha! The poison had to be this one! It creates a feeling of intoxication, high fevers, hallucinations, but only fatal to... Time lords. Well crap. He read on, trying to find a solution.

"Will wear off within one hour, but the process feels much like death. Only fatal to time lords because when they start their regeneration, the poison attacks the regeneration cells, and kills them perminately.." He read alloud.

He ran over to Kathlynian and kneeled down beside her. "Katherine Poppy, I want you to listen very close. You are not dying, and everything will be back to normal in just a little bit as long as you do not regenerate." He instructed.

"Look, I know you like this face, but I'm dying. I wish I could've stayed ginger longer..." She sighed.

"No Katherine Poppy, it's the poison, you aren't dying, okay? But you will if you regenerate." He told her.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose? Dying by cheating death?" She mumbled.

"Katherine Poppy, the poison targets regeneration cells. If you regenerate you'll die, other wise it's just going to wear off. Trust me, please." He begged.

"If I don't regenerate I'm going to die too! I've died before, Doctor I know how it feels, and this is the real deal!" She shouted.

The Doctor panicked. If his calculations were correct, there was only ten minutes until the poison would wear off. He only needed to keep her distracted for ten minutes, then she would be fine. But she was angry with him, she won't listen to him when she's angry.

"Katherine Poppy, trust me, please!" He begged her, grabbing her hand and holding it tight.

"Time to go." She whispered.

"No!" He said, and did the only think he could think of to stop her. He pressed his mouth against hers hard, shocking even himself. He wasn't the one to start kisses. Maybe suggest them, but never actually start kisses.

When they broke apart, The Doctor examined his precious Katherine Poppy. Pale and freckled? Check. Light green eyes? Check? Tall and ginger? Check.

"Oh, Katherine Poppy, you're alright!" He said, hugging her tight.

"Did you really think I don't trust you? I knew the poison targets regeneration cells." She mumbled into his neck.

"But why did you... But.. Why?" He asked holding her out in front of him.

"I wanted to see what you would do to stop me." She smirked. "Besides, You're cute when you're frazzled."

* * *

A/N: Cuteee.

Don't forget to review! (And Prompt)

-Kitty


	8. Looking For Alaska

_Chapter 8: "Looking For Alaska"_

"When we find her, let's name her Alaska." Kathlynian said as they searched her hometown for Kathlynian's stolen TARDIS.

"Why Alaska?"

"Because then we'd be looking for Alaska!" Kathlynian said, but the reference was lost on The Doctor.

"Was I supposed to get that?" He asked.

"Oh you'll get it after you read all of John Green's novels as soon as we get back to the TARDIS." She said.

"Do you remember what it was disguised as?" He asked. "like a hot dog cart, or a newspaper rack, or.."

"Alaska!" Kathlynian exclaimed, running off towards an empty field.

"Kathlynian we can't run to Alaska, the Bering Strait melted away thousands of years ago." The Doctor said, chasing after her.

"No, I just remembered, her chameleon circuit broke in the crash landing so I installed a perception filter. She's in this field." She said, running to what the Doctor now realized was a rather small spaceship.

"She's not as big as the TARDIS." She sighed, opening the doors. "But she's Alaska. Oh Alaska, didja miss me, old girl?"

Alaska was silent.

"Alaska wasn't exactly pleased with me for stealing her. She never really liked me." Kathlynian sighed. "Alaska, it's Kathlynian. This is the Doctor."

No response from Alaska.

"Kathlynian, I think Alaska might be... Dead." The Doctor said quietly.

"But.." Kathlynian frowned. "But I finally found her."

"I'm sorry." He said hugging her.

"I'll be fine. But only if you buy me ice cream." She insisted.

"You don't seem that upset." He pointed out.

"Alaska hated me." She replied. "Besides, she was terribly small compared to your Sexy, who actually likes me."

Hearing Kathlynian call The TARDIS "His Sexy" made The Doctor glad. There had been companions who weren't as passive when it came to Sexy.

"Oh, Sexy likes you, does she?" The Doctor asked taking her hand and leading her out of Alaska, and down the street towards her favourite ice cream place.

"Of course she does! What's not to like?" Kathlynian teased.

What was there not to like? She was smart, and kind, and funny, and not to mention ginger!

"How about your naming ability? Alaska?"

"Oh, shut up, you. You would've thought it was genius too if you had read only the greatest Earth book of the twenty-first century."

"I thought that was Harry Potter?" He asked. "Harry Potter was true genius."

"Weren't they published in the 90's?" She pointed out.

"Only the first three, Kathlynian!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" She said erupting in joyful laughter as The Doctor attempted a victory dance.

That was one of his favourite things about their relationship. Their arguing was spent on stupid things, like the best Javert in Les Miserables, (They both agreed that it was not Russell Crowe), instead of serious things, which meant they learned to compromise on things that didn't matter, instead of big deal things that so often caused issues between others. Also, Kathlynian was just as childlike as him, and wasn't embarrassed to ask The Doctor to take her to Chuck E. Cheese's for her birthday instead of someplace grown-up and fancy like all his other companions had.

Kathlynian stared at the passing cars as they sat on a bench and ate their ice creams. Out of the corner of her eye she could see The Doctor watching her carefully. She felt a rush of awkwardness and turned to him.

"Switch with me." She said, putting her spoon in her mouth, and switching cups with him.

"Banana? Really?" She asked, after taking one bite, and pushing his ice cream back towards him.

"Bananas are cool!" He insisted. "And healthier compared to your caffeine hearts exploader chocolate and coffee death bomb."

"Oh, shut up, you." She teased, flicking some ice cream on his nose.

"Kathlynian, no, we are not doing this in a public place!" The Doctor reprimanded.

Kathlynian smirked. "I think we are."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the Nerdfighters. You know who you are.

Prompt, and DFTBA!

-KITTTTTTTY


	9. Happy Birthday

_Chapter 9: "Happy Birthday"_

"Good Morning Kathlynian!"

Kathlynian awoke to The Doctor kneeling beside her bed with a huge smile upon his face and his eyes shining brightly.

"Guess what today is?" He said.

"Earth day?" She asked.

"Nope."

"President's day?"

"Guess again!"

"The start of the French Revolution? Oh! Let's have a viva la France party! We can watch Les Miserables and eat baguettes!" She said excitedly.

"Absolutely not. I am not watching that volatile movie again. Too many deaths." He said stiffly. "Besides, that isn't right either."

"I give up." She sighed.

"It's your birthday!" He said clapping his hands.

"Oh yeah. 1418. It's been a while since I've celebrated my actual birthday, not a random earth day my mum chose." She said, chuckling quietly. "How did you even know?"

"Sexy knows everything." He smiled, opening his arms out for emphasis.

"Well thanks, Sexy." Kathlynian said, looking at the ceiling.

"She's not in the ceiling, Kathlynian."

"Oh, I know." She said, taking her pillow and hitting him in the head.

"Hey! I was just correcting you!" He protested.

She hit him again, and smirked proudly. "Don't correct a woman before lunch."

* * *

The Doctor and Kathlynian had spent their day doing Kathlynian's very favourite things. They went swimming, and attempted to bake a cake, but Kathlynian's cooking skills were all gobbity gook, and The Doctor's weren't necessarily that great either.

Kathlynian coughed as she dried to fan away the smoke from the oven. "I think we did something wrong."

The Doctor pulled out the pan, full of black charred bits of what was supposed to be cake. "Yes, I believe so…"

"Let's throw it at Hitler." Kathlynian suggested.

The Doctor smirked. "Yes… Let's go throw it at Hitler."

* * *

"I got you a present." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, please no." Kathlynian said with a blush.

He thrust a small bow towards her. "Open"

"No, please, you really didn't have to." She insisted.

"Open it Kathlynian!" He said excitedly.

"I'm worried." She whined.

"Smart girl."

She undid the bow, and pulled off the top. "It's a necklace?"

"TARDIS key." He said, taking the key and slipping the chain over her head. "It's about time."

She smiled. "I was terribly worried that's what it would be."

"Is it a bad thing?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh, most certainly."

The Doctor was hurt. "wh.. why?"

Kathlynian smirked. "Because it means I'm stuck with you." The Doctor let out a relieved sigh. "But most importantly, you're stuck with me."

* * *

"Ice cream time!" The Doctor announced taking some ice cream out of the freezer. "It's Java Mocha Chocolate Chip Frappe Brownie lots of Coffee and Chocolate and too much Caffeine flavoured"

Kathlynian laughed. "My favourite."

He brought either ice cream over to the table, opened it, and positioned it in between them.

"No spoons?" She asked.

"Nope." He smiled, using his fingers to scoop the first bit.

"Just like I like it." She smiled, taking a bit herself.

"Open up." The Doctor said with a quirky smile, scooping some in his hand.

She opened her mouth, and he fed the ice cream too her. She closed her lips around the tips of his fingers, and she could hear the Doctor's sudden jump in breathing. She blushed, and smiled sweetly.

"Your turn." She said, taking some in her hands, but the TARDIS suddenly lurched sideways, and the ice cream meant for his mouth, ended up splattered across his cheek.

She gasped. "Oh no..."

"Oh, Katherine Poppy, you're going to get it!" He chuckled, smearing some ice cream across her face, covering both her cheeks and her mouth.

A few minutes later, they were laying next to each other on the kitchen floor, covered in ice cream from head to toe, fingers intertwined, and foreheads pressed together. Kathlynian leaned into him, kissing him slowly.

"Is this all we do?" She asked. "Snog, and eat ice cream with our hands?"

He kissed her back, taking in the taste of chocolate, coffee, and Kathlynian. "Mostly."

"Well I'm certainly not complaining." She said kissing him softly, then more eagerly. He pressed his palms to the sides of her face, as her hands made their way to his scruffy hair.

"I'm so glad I found you." She whispered in between kisses.

She felt him smile against her lips. "I absolutely and entirely fancy you, Katherine Poppy."

"And I most definitely adore you, Doctor."

* * *

A/N: This is just too much fun to write xD

The next chapter is going to make everyone explode xD

Review, Prompt, all that crap.

-Kitty


	10. Jack Harkness

_Chapter 10: "Jack Harkness"_

So what did Jack Harkness do exactly after he left The Doctor and Katherine Poppy? He saved planets mostly, to quote The Doctor. He didn't ever think about joining up with them, and he was perfectly fine if he never did, until one day.

* * *

Kathlynian pulled her gun, aiming it either way down the hallway before running towards the exit with The Doctor trailing behind her.

"Really, a maze?" She complained as they came to the intersection.

"Alright, you go left and I'll go right. We've got to find that cybermat before it reaches the center of the ship."

Kathlynian shivered. She hated cybermen and anything to do with them. "Or I could go right."

"Just go left." He said, running down the right split.

Kathlynian sighed as she ran down the hall. She turned her back, holding her gun tightly as she walked backwards down the hall. She swiftly turned around and smacked into something.

Kathlynian let out a loud shrill scream and dropped her gun. She watched as it slid across the floor and whoever she ran into held a hand over her mouth and gripped her shoulder tight with the other.

"Don't move." Her captor said. "Don't say a word or I'll kill you on the spot."

Kathlynian nodded. The voice sounded familiar.

"Listen there are creatures on this ship and if they hear you we're both dead, so shut your mouth, and I'll let you go."

Kathlynian nodded diligently. He released her slowly.

"Now I want you to tell me how you got here, and why you're here." He ordered.

Kathlynian turned to face none other than Jack Harkness. "In the name of Rassilion, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Oh, a Time Lord, are we?" He asked.

"Wha.. No, I mean... What was all that talk about shutting up?!" Kathlynian stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I don't have to tell you." She said stiffly.

"I'm the Captain of this ship, and I just found you trespassing. I believe you do."

"Kathlynian Mariamus of Gallifrey." She spat.

"And how did you survive the Time War, Little Miss Mariamus?" He asked tilting her chin towards him with one finger.

"Get your hands off me, Harkness." She hissed.

"I haven't told you my name was Harkness. Have we met before?" He asked.

She cursed herself under her breath. "I know you much better than I'd like to."

He frowned. He had no idea who this girl was. "I take it you're a friend of The Doctor's?"

"Yes." She said uncomfortably.

"Is he here?"

"Right behind you, Harkness." The Doctor chimed cheerfully. "I see you've met Kathlynian. Isn't she delightful."

"I'm not comfortable in this situation." She whispered to The Doctor.

"So you got yourself another companion? What happened to the sexy little rascal?" Jack Harkness asked smugly.

"Oh my God, Harkness, I'm Katherine Poppy!" Kathlynian burst.

He looked her up and down. "Not last time I checked."

"I'm a Time Lord! I regenerated!" She exclaimed.

"We tend to do that." The Doctor added.

Kathlynian and Jack had a harsh stare down until Kathlynian let out a tiny yip of pain.

"Something bit my toe!" She yelped.

The three looked down at her feet and they saw the cybermat, running over her toes.

Kathlynian dashed for her gun, shooting the cybermat multiple times until she was sure it was dead.

"So now's when you take me on the TARDIS and away from my cybermen-infested ship." Jack Harkness declared.

Kathlynian looked at The Doctor with pleading eyes. "Do we have to?"

The Doctor grimaced.

"Sorry Poppers, but you're stuck with me." Jack said, grabbing Kathlynian by the waist.

"Touch me again and you'll be wishing you could regenerate too." She threatened.

"Sorry babe, I'm immortal." He smirked.

Kathlynian cringed. "We'll see about that." She said wiggling out of his grasp, and controlling her strong urge to spat at his feet.

She walked over to The Doctor who in turn put his arm around her shoulders. "Well then, are we going?"

* * *

Kathlynian dragged The Doctor by the hand as soon as they had made it back to the TARDIS and were inside the console room. She rushed him into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I really hate you right now." She said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we had to so we could get rid of the cybermen!" He insisted. "Oh, you cleaned up in here! I didn't know you had hardwood, I thought it was carpet!"

Kathlynian rolled her eyes at his comment about her room. "Can't he go somewhere else!"

"Just don't let him bother you."

"Don't let him bother me! Are you kidding? Every five seconds he's either making snarky comments, questioning me about our "relationship" we had before, or making advances on me and I _do not appreciate it." _She stressed.

"Oh, I know a way to make him stop." The Doctor said suggestively.

"I'm almost certain whatever idea you've come up with is not one I'd want to go along with but..."

The Doctor cut her off by slamming her against the wall with a fierce kiss. One hand was pressed into her back, and the other lay at her side.

"How is this supposed to help.." She mumbled, without moving away, but not necisarilly kissing him back either.

"Just.. Make him notice us. He'll eventually come looking." He whispered.

She opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words, and the Doctor took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Kathlynian internally sighed. If she was going to do this, then she'd better put on a show. She cradled his face in her hands as she twirled her tongue with his.

The Doctor let out a soft moan as she pressed her body against his.

"Hey.. Where did you two dissapear to?" A voice called from the hall.

"Get his attention!" She whispered, parting the kiss for a split second, then returning into his touch.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to do, so he knocked a mug off of a nearby table, causing it to shatter against the floor.

"Whoops." He said loudly.

"Shut up, and kiss me." Kathlynian moaned, pressing her lips against his again.

The door creaked open.

The two pretended not to notice, although The Doctor was feeling quite uncomfortable knowing that Jack was now watching him snog his ex-girlfriend.

"I should've known..." Jack laughed, closing the door. "You're a lucky man, Doctor. She knows what she's doing" he shouted.

As soon as it had seemed that Jack had gone away, Kathlynian and The Doctor broke apart.

"We should do that more often." The Doctor said breathlessly.

"You're very good at shoving your tongue down my throat." Kathlynian said, breathing heavily as well.

"Thank you." He said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Now if you'll excuse me.." He walked through the door quickly.

Kathlynian slid her feet out from under her and sat on the floor, her back pressed into wall. She opened her mouth to make a comment to herself, but of all the languages she knew, there were no words for what she was feeling right now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, I swear. Last kiss for a while xD You're soon to find out why, though. (Hint: It's not because I don't feel like writing, because honestly, I could write about Kathlynian and The Doctor snogging all day, but it wouldn't make for a very good story. You'd all get bored xD)

Review and Prompt!

-Kitty


	11. Little Kathlynian and the Tenth Doctor

_Chapter 11: "Little Kathlynian and The Tenth Doctor"_

Kathynian yawned as she walked to the control room. She looked around. Why did everything seem bigger today?

"Well hello little girl, how did you get on my ship?" A man with sticky-up hair asked as he fumbled with the control system. He cleared his throat. "That's odd. Must be a cold or something."

"Little girl? Who are you calling little girl? And this is not _your_ ship either! Who the heck are you!" She shouted. Her voice was much higher than usual, she must have the cold too.

"I'm The Doctor, now who are you?" He asked, fumbling in the pockets of his blue suit to find his own sonic screwdriver.

"You are most certainly _not_ the Doctor." Kathlynian said. "The Doctor doesn't look anything like you!"

A few rooms over, Jack Harkness was laughing uncontrollably.

"We'll how would you know, you're just a little kid!" He taunted.

"I am not a little kid! I'm... Wait.. Am I ginger?" She asked.

"Nope, brunette."

She ran to the closest mirror.

"Oh, God something happened." She squeaked worriedly.

"What do you mean something happened?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Three again!"

"You're Three again, what's that supposed to mean? I'd say eight earth-years, not three." The Doctor asked looking in the mirror. "What in Rassilion, I'm Ten again!"

The Doctor examined his sticky up hair then turned to the little girl and realized who she was.

"Oh my, Kathlynian?"

"Good Job, Sherlock." She said sarcastically.

"Oi, Watch your mouth, little one." He taunted. "Now how are we going to fix this."

Jack Harkness had discovered a little plant on Earth. With a quick scan of The Doctor's sonic screwdriver he learned that it had the power to temporarily reverse regeneration in Time Lords. He knew Kathlynian was formally a little girl, so it seemed like the perfect prank! He cooked them dinner last night (seeing as neither of them could cook anything remotely safe to eat) and slipped a bit of the plant it. Now he simply listened in, and laughed.

"Perhaps if we killed each other we'd regenerate again." She suggested. "It's not guaranteed, but I don't want to be a little kid again!"

"Hm, risky. I like this hair though." The Doctor said running his hand through his hair. "Perhaps we should stay this way."

"Someone's being selfish. You're bound to change your mind once you realize I can't snog you anymore." The little eight year old smirked.

The Doctor blushed. His, how do you say, girlfriend was a child again.

"Alright fine, I'll.. I'll break your neck or something." He offered.

Little Kathlynian groaned. "Can't I just slit my wrists?"

"Absolutely not!"

Kathlynian ignored him and wandered off towards the kitchen, coming back with a sharp knife in hand.

She held the knife to her throat and took a deep breath. "I really, really don't want to do this."

The Doctor grimaced.

Jack Harkness realized what Kathlynian was about to do. He jumped out of his hiding place, ran over to Kathlynian, snatching the knife away, and tossing it off the console platform.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"Jack!" The Doctor and Kathlynian said in unison.

"I did this! It'll wear off eventually! It was just a prank!" Jack blurted.

"I hate you, Harkness." Little Kathlynian said under her breath.

The Tenth Doctor picked up the young Third Kathlynian and set her on his hip.

"She's a little cutie though, isn't she?" He asked Harkness.

"I'm going to bite your nose off." She spat.

"Can I braid you hair?" Jack Harkness asked excitedly.

"Let's see if Sexy has a little dress for her in the wardrobe!" The Doctor said, carrying her as he ran towards the wardrobe.

Kathlynian sighed. "So much for you're only young once."

* * *

A/N: Ah, I love this chapter.

So tell me what you want next! More Little Kathlynian/Ten? Your wish is my command! (Mostly)

-Kitty (The Third Regeneration if you're wondering xD)


	12. Fixed It

_Chapter 13: "Fixed it"_

Jack Harkness was wrong... Again.

It had been three days, and Kathlynian was still a little girl. The Doctor had been too busy searching the wardrobe for his old converse and brainy specks, then swooshing around in his trench coat to help.

"Kathlynian, this is so great!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's absolutely wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"I've found a cure!" Jack Harkness shouted from the kitchen. "I think.."

Kathlynian ran through the halls until she found him. "Me first." She insisted.

"This won't hurt a bit." Jack promised, while jamming a needle into Kathlynian's arm.

"Ouch!" She shouted.

"I lied."

Kathlynain gave him a kick to the shin, then stormed off back to her room. Whatever he had injected her with had made her very sleepy...

* * *

Kathlynian woke up to the feeling that the dress she had been wearing was now really _really _tight_. _

"I'm going to have to cut myself out of this thing." Kathlynian groaned as she walked over to her mirror.

Still short, still brunette, but 23 again.

"Would you look at that, I'm Katherine Poppy again!"

She changed into some footless tights, jean shorts, and a plain red v-neck shirt. Something that was more her size (and age) again.

She walked into the control room, remembering how much bigger everything in the TARDIS was when she was short.

"Oh hello... Katherine Poppy." The Tenth Doctor exclaimed.

"What do you think?" She asked, her old sly and seductive Katherine Poppy coming out in her again.

The Doctor smiled. "I missed when you were shorter than me."

"Is that so?" She asked, fingering the collar of his blue pinstripe suit. How ridiculous his outfit was. He didn't even have a bowtie. "And why would that be?"

"Because I didn't have to reach up to do this." He whispered, brushing his lips against her's smoothly.

She moved her hands to the back of his neck as he held her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't stop." She mumbled as he pulled away, drawing him back in and capturing his lips between her's.

He slid his tongue into her mouth without a second thought, exploring every crevice without leaving a single place untouched.

She drew in his taste, savouring it, and very much so, enjoying it. "Maybe we should stay this way," she thought to herself. The Eleventh's kisses were nice too, however he always seemed confused.

The Doctor forgot how _much_ shorter Katherine Poppy was, not to mention how much taller his tenth regeneration was too... He lifted her up to set her on the console railing, but she wrapped her legs around his torso, their bodies snapping together like Legos.

She could feel him smiling against her lips as she raked her fingers through his short, sticky-up hair.

They both knew that Jack Harkness was bound to walk in on them any minute now, but neither of them seemed to care. In fact, he could have be watching the whole time, and it wouldn't change a thing. Kathlynian loved the Doctor, and Jack Harkness's opinions would have nothing to do with it.

"You know," Kathlynian whispered, "I'm quite fond of you,"

He pecked her lips quickly, "I've heard so before,"

"How about we just stay this way? Katherine Poppy and the Tenth Doctor?" She asked.

"I'm all for that." He smirked, still holding her in his arms.

She crashed her lips to his again, and The Doctor followed suit, both nearly exhausted but neither wanting to stop just yet.

* * *

Jack Harkness walked into the console room to quite a sight: Katherine Poppy and The Tenth doctor nearly eating off each other's faces.

There was numerous amount of things Jack Harkness could do right now, but one of them seemed most fitting.

He quietly snuck around to the control panel, not wanting to alert the snogging couple.

"You need to stop being so perfect," Katherine Poppy moaned.

Jack nearly gagged, but instead he flipped a few switches and pushed a few buttons, then disappeared back into the hallway.

The TARDIS suddenly launched into flight, sending Katherine Poppy and The Doctor flying across the room.

When the TARDIS finally landed, the two stormed through the halls until they found Harkness.

He looked up to see Kathlynian and the Doctot angry, bloodied, and glowing gold.

Jack Harkness chuckled uncomfortably. "I fixed it."

* * *

_a/n: Okay, so yeah. Long time no see. Sorry about that... I decided to delete the previous chapter and expand on the "Little Kathlynian and the Tenth Doctor" instead because I've been watching season two lately... mmm..._

_This is the last chapter..._

_The sequel to this will be called "Jessaline" however it features a structured plot, and less fluff. Keep an eye out for that._

_Thanks for reading, see you soon!_

_-Kitty_


End file.
